Kate Barlockay
Kate is a 24 year old half women half Ichanti that stands a towering 7"2 feet tall. She is care free, somewhat childish and always is somewhat smirking or giggling. Although Kate is 24, Ichanti's can live for about 102 years, however because she is a half breed this may not be the case for Kate. Kate was born in a pure Ichanti family after a worker had an affair with Maxwell's wife Sive Barlock and made her pregnant. Unfortunately Maxwell's family and friends seen Kate as an abomination and this made Kate grow up in an abusive home where she was a slave for Maxwell and his family. However at 10 an obscure man with dark features came into Maxwell's home accompanied with a women who had Bright blonde hair and yellow eyes. Those people were Victor and Lexus, the two of them were called in to sort out an investigation of illegal trafficking of rare black magic items and cinder sticks (A highly addictive drug) Although Lexus and Victor could not discover any proof of the Items, victor discovered that Kate was being abused and treated like a slave, The Baron Maxwell did not care that he was caught of miss use of the child, but Kate did have information as to where the items were being transferred. On which Kate told Victor and Lexus everything right in front of the baron and the family. After Maxwell and most of the family were arrested, Victor seen that Kate had no where else to go, so as an act of kindness Victor took Kate in as a foster daughter. Kate took to Victor quite well and wanted to help watch for Victors back when he was on missions, So Victor trained Kate to become one of the most deadly snipers Winterash has in its arsenal. TRIVIA Kate is Victors foster daughter Kate has a personal tailor that Victor pays for when she needs new clothing Victor had to remodel his house to help Kate move around Kate has a custom car for her size, she has named her car ZooZoo Kate has an extremely big sniper rifle nicknamed "Long bow" as a tribute to her Ichanti Heritage. Kate is very agile and strong and is capable of wrestling a medium sized werewolf. Kate weighs 14 stone Kate has astonishing eye sight and often doesn't need a scope to shoot. Kate is Victors personal sparing partner because Kate is extremely strong and tough enough to keep up with Victors blows. Kate can speak slight Ichanti however she often gets confused. Kate talks....A LOT. Kate doesn't have a tail like most Ichanti's because she is Half breed. Kate can lose her cool easily when she is lied to or someone makes fun of her being Half bred Kate loves kids and is often drawn to them, most likely she has a child like personality. Kate is somewhat protective of Victor and is often following him around as a body guard, eventually Victor made Kate his personal body guard. Kate is good friends with the Chancellor Lexus and often visits during the summer. If Kate Kicked you as hard as she could, she could launch you 12 to 15 feet across the room and kill you instantly from the sheer force of her Kick. Kate is trained to use her legs in combat and claws. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters